


Chloe and Kinley

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Chloe talks to the priest





	Chloe and Kinley

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.   
> Beta read by the author so all errors are his fault.

Chloe glared at Kinley through the bars. 

“Kinley. You used me, you lied to me, you said it was a sedative.”

Kinley finished his prayer then stood, gripping the bars of the cell.

“My child, you really think a sedative would subdue the Devil, I had to be sure it would work.”

Chloe tried to contain the anger rising inside her.

“And I would have committed murder, lost my daughter and probably my life.”

Kinley regarded her impassively. 

“You would have saved mankind, your sacrifice would have been rewarded in the afterlife. You and only you are the one who could do it.”

“Yeah, and I know why now, because was close to me.“ she spat back.


End file.
